


Taking the Helm

by kimmykun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmykun/pseuds/kimmykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re not healing," Peter’s voice cracked. "Why aren't you healing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Helm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a Chris/Peter thing. 
> 
> I might write more with this idea; like a series of connected drabbles set some time apart. We'll see. ^^

Peter and Chris silently entered the hospital room and walked towards Talia’s bed.

She smiled weakly. “You made it.”

"You’re not healing," Peter’s voice cracked. "Why aren't you healing?"

"For Jasper," she replied rubbing her now flatter stomach. "Is he…?"

Chris nodded. “He’s okay. He’s early, so the doctor said he’s gonna be here for a while, but he’s gonna be fine. Ian, though, he —”

"I know," Talia interjected. "They told me he died at the moment of impact. Not that they had to."

She laughed quietly as she wiped a tear from her cheek. “Of all the ways I thought I’d go, getting into a wreck was the last one I expected.”

Her eyes glanced at the heart monitor as the beeps became more and more erratic.

"Maybe there’s something we can do? Talia, you can’t just die on us." Peter cried.

Talia shook her head. “Time’s up for me.”

She gestured for Chris to come closer.

"When you were bitten, I honestly thought you still had enough of that hunter upbringing to end your life," she admitted.

"I’m pretty sure that’s what Gerard was counting on when he trapped me with an alpha," Chris recalled.

"Or for her to rip you apart," Peter quipped. "Either way, leave it to Gerald to drug and a torture a nun into a killer."

"She almost did. By the time she regained her senses, there was only one way she save my life."

"I’m glad she did," Talia affirmed as she reached up and placed her hand on Chris’ cheek.

Chris, in turn, added his hand to hers. “Talia, I…”

Talia said nothing as she moved her hand towards the back of Chris’ neck.

Peter quickly realized what she intended to do. “Talia, what’re you —”

Talia turned to her brother. “I hope you don’t mind it’s not you.”

Peter glanced at Chris and shook his head. “No. He’ll make a better Alpha for us than I ever would.”

Chris’ eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

Peter sniffled. “It’s either you or me, and she made her choice.”

"But I’m not even a Hale. It doesn't feel right for me to take it." Chris protested.

"Funny, I thought you took my name when we got hitched," Peter teased.

Chris rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

"Please?" Talia pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

Talia nodded.

Chris swallowed and closed his eyes. “Do it then.”

With his consent, Talia extended her claws and buried them into the back of Chris’ neck.

Chris gasped in pain as his eyes shot open and glowed amber.

"Take care of them for me," she asked weakly as the red from her eyes slowly died out.

"I will," Chris said tearfully as his own eyes took on the red hue. "I will."

Talia’s claws detached from Chris’ neck as her hand fell lifelessly on Chris’ shoulder.

Chris took Talia’s hand and placed it on her chest, repeating his promise.

"Oh, God," Peter swallowed looking at his mate and new Alpha.

"It’ll be okay," Chris assured Peter and pulled him into a hug.

Peter burried his face into Chris’ neck. “I know.”

They held each other close, ignoring the ringing of their cell phones.


End file.
